The Weirdest Acquaintance
Prologue The siblings were deep in thought when they saw some of their shinobi stumbling through the gate. Most were bleeding heavily and some were carrying their comrades. Ryo immediately bolted to them and asked what had happened. They said that there was someone in the mountains who extracts souls. Ryo then looked at the shinobi being carried and he knew they weren't lying. Ryo told his siblings about the situation and they set out to where he was last seen. ---- Kouwa awaited within his mountain cavern, sensing the chakra of an eye he had been searching for. Three pairs of eyes? he thought to himself, sensing the trio getting closer to his location. Might as well make the journey easier, he thought, as he suddenly flickered behind them. "I believe you've been searching for me." The triplets leapt back thirty feet and activated Senrigan Sage Mode. Teizen whispered, "Ni-san, his chakra is overwhelming! He's like a god." Shiena piped in, "I also am worried about fighting him." Ryo ignored his siblings' worries and calmly said, "Yes, we were. Now, who are you and why are you extracting random people's souls?" "I extracted the soul of corrupt shinobi. Those who will plague this world. I will not allow for these corrupt individuals to plague my brother's creation. My name is Kouwa Ōtsutsuki, and I am the Sage of Dual Paths." Kouwa answered. "Now, who are you three?" "O-otsutsuki?!" Ryo stammered. "But... What... Where?" Teizen then calmly placed his hand on his brother's mouth and said, "I'm Teizen Uchiha, he is my older brother, Ryo Hyuga and our sister, Shiena Uchiha. "The eldest...a vessel for my nephews..." Kouwa stated. "I understand you all have the Senrigan. I sense reasonable amounts of chakra dwelling within all of you...Come...fight me." Ryo calmed himself down and asked, "This is a friendly brawl, right?" Kouwa stared at the three. "It shall be friendly, as I doubt you three could force me to stop toying with you." "Yes, sir!" the three of them said. All three simultaneously used Chibaku Tensei and Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. "You call this an attack?" Kouwa teased. He raised his hand, and a hand made of cosmic energy shot out from his palm, absorbing the attacks. The hand then shot forward, and ended up only centimeters away from the trio's face. "Release." Kouwa said, and the hand shot out the techniques at point-blank range. Their reactions were at light speed. Teizen and Shiena teleported away while Ryo teleported behind Kouwa, activated Senrigan Burst Mode and used Six Paths: Ame-no-mihashira, trapping the four inside its dimension. "Interesting. This realm...I sense some sort of poison? It shall not impact me." Kouwa said, staring at the trio. "You three are...interesting shinobi. You may think you're at an advantage, but you are wrong. Ryo, you have always though of youself as an invincible child, due to you being the 'Second Sage of Six Paths'. You may be the vessel for my nephew's chakra...but I have Hagaromo's chakra. You are at the disadvantage here. Even in your own realm." Kouwa raised his hand, and the dimension began to shake. Stormclouds appeared in the air, mountains began to rise, the wind current picked up, rivers were formed, and even tress grew. Soon, the dimension Ryo had brought them two had transformed into a luscious world, with the potential to support actual life. "This is what I can do. A mere fraction of my power." Kouwa began, bringing his hand back to his side. Kouwa stepped forward, and spheres of black shot out from his back, soaring into the air. As they flew up, moutains flew towards them, the rivers waters flew up to the multiple gravity spheres, until they were no longer in sight. "And then they came." Kouwa muttered. Immediately, large spheres of natural power came crashing down, right towards the targets. Ryo teleported his siblings out of the dimension and took the brunt of the attack. Once the dust cleared, Ryo was on his knees, barely breathing and bleeding profusely everywhere, using a cane to stay upright. "If you wanna kill them," he groaned, "You have to go through me first! I will protect my siblings even if it means!" "Do you actually think that I am trying to kill you?" Kouwa asked, shaking his head. "All my attacks have been much weaker versions than the true extent. I am not trying to kill you." Kouwa raised his palm upwards, and snapped his fingers. The dimension they were in shattered, and soon the duo was back in the real world. "Do you surrender? Or do you wish to continue?" Ryo put both arms in the air and stepped in front of his siblings. "I surrender," he said, "Just please don't hurt my siblings." Kouwa sighed. "I didn't get to test out my new jutsu, which does disappoint me...But I digress. Your chakra is potent, but you have little control. Anyways, I'd like to make an offer. You may rest the night within my village." "Thank you," Ryo said, "You are kind. I would also like to make a request. Can you please teach us how to control our chakra?" "Teach you?" Kouwa asked, confused. "I wouldn't mind, but you'd have to stay within my village longer then a few days. Most likely a year at minimum. Would you be okay with that?" "Well, I have nothing to do," Ryo replied, "I'll just send a shadow clone of each of us back to the village to make sure nothing happens." The three siblings created a shadow clone and sent them back to the village while they follow Kouwa to his village. Kouwa suddenly teleported behind the three, tapping them all on the head. As he tapped each of them, they were whisked away to his village. Thousands of people were there, all bowing to their leader. "Shinkeikage-sama!" one of them called out, and Kouwa simply grinned. "Hello. Now, please continue with your daily activities. You three, follow me." The three were in awe as they saw the village. Most were doing what villagers do every day: commuting, chatting with friends, training etc. They followed Kouwa into what must be the Shinkeikage's mansion. Kouwa walked into his mansion, opening a door which revealed a three acre lot of land. "We train here." "Very tranquil," Ryo commented, "But for big practices that need more than this lot can we use my dimension?" "I don't mind." Kouwa responded. "Now, time to train." 1 Year Timeskip Ryo, now 21, looks at the red skies of Magano. Suddenly, a troop of Impurities appeared before him. He lazily waved his hand and they were destroyed in a flash. For some strange reason, Kouwa looked disappointed. "You took too long to destroy them. Go, five hundred laps, around my village. No using chakra." Ryo groaned, "Yes, sir." Ryo opened a portal and walked through it and began sprinting around the village. He did not use chakra as he was told but was still able to run five hundred laps in less than ten minutes. "Done, sir," Ryo said, not even winded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to perfect Yin-Yang Release: Sixteen Holy Bullets. "No," Kouwa began. "Today is a day off. We are to have a dinner. You three shall attend. You have an hour to get ready." "Yes, sir, I'll tell my siblings," he said. An hour after informing Ryo and his siblings about the dinner, Kouwa went to check on Shiena, his most promising pupil. He knocked on her door. "Shiena?" Kouwa asked. "Are you there?" Inside, Shiena was about to put on her lacquer black lingerie when she heard Kouwa. "Kouwa?! No, don't come in yet! I'm not wearing anything!" she yelled. It was too late. Kouwa opened the door and went red. "A-aum..hum..." Kouwa muttered, staggering back. He walked out of the room and shut the door. "Sorry!" he said as he shut the door. "I am SO gonna punch you!!" she yelled. Then, she realized she would have her soul absorbed if she touched him. She punched her pillow, pretending that it was Kouwa, then kissed it. She thought, Just HOW will I tell my brothers that I'm in love with Kouwa???. Kouwa blushed profusely as he realized what he had done. "Do forgive me!" he yelled. "It was highly unintentional! Are you ready now? I must escort you to the dinner." "Fine!" she shouted. She then took a deep breath and thought, Tonight! I'll tell my brothers tonight at dinner! Shaking profusely, she reached out for the door handle and turned it. She curtsied outside and put out her hand. She was wearing a fiery red yukata with black gloves that extended all the way to her elbow. Kouwa began to smile, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "You look beautiful, Shiena." Kouwa said, performing a bow. He locked his elbow with hers, and began to escort her to the dinner. Ryo's and Teizen's jaws dropped when they saw their sister. They were both wearing jet black kimonos with traditional katanas tied to their waist. "I-i-i-i don't what to say," Ryo stuttered, "You look beautiful, sis." "I have to agree with Ryo on this," Teizen said, "I thought I was seeing a goddess." "Well, duh," she said, "I am known as the Goddess of Konoha." Kouwa pulled out a seat, offering for Shiena to take a seat. She graciously accepted and sat down. He sat down at the head of the table as a few servants came by, giving out plates of food. "First, we have a well-cooked duck, with cabbage soup, combined with an Alfredo sauce." Kouwa said, taking his portion. "Feel free to dig in." he joked. "Well then, itadakimasu!" all three said. Ryo and Teizen began sloppily eating their food. They then noticed Shiena hasn't touched her food. "What's wrong, sis?" She began wringing her fingers and cleared her throat. Both brothers dropped their spoons and sat at attention because they've never heard Shiena clear her throat before. "Well," she began, "I have a confession to make." She glanced warily at Kouwa and she spilled, "I'm in love with Kouwa. I want his hand in marriage. I'm telling you guys because you're my brothers and I also want your permission." Both brothers' jaws hit the table. "M-m-m-m-marry?!" Teizen stammered, "Shiena, even for us, this is too sudden! I mean, look at the age difference and the fact that he's our sensei!" Ryo chimed in, "Y-y-yeah, Shiena. Think about it. I'm pretty sure there's others out there willing to marry the Goddess of Konoha." "Shaddup, you two!" she said. Both shut up real quick. "We've already decided on a wedding date: February, 14." "Valentine's Day?!" both brothers gasped. Ryo scratched his head, "Well, that would make sense." Teizen said, "Well, as long as you're happy, sis, we are." Ryo nodded his head in agreement. Kouwa grinned as he kissed Shiena on her head. "Our wedding will occur in around two months. Until then, we will put a hold on training." he began, pulling out a box from his pocket. "Might as well make this official." He stood from his seat, and got on one knee, lifting the box towards Shiena. "Shiena Uchiha," Kouwa began. "Will you marry me?" "Of course, love," Shiena said, accepting the ring and pulling him into a kiss. Ryo and Teizen applauded for their sister. Kouwa pulled back, grinning. "Anyways," he began. "Let us finish our dinner. And from there we shall begin to plan. In fact, I shall call an old friend to help plan the wedding. Anyway, let us resume. And afterwards...Shiena can spill the other news." Shiena pulled her brothers into her room. "Hey, sis, now what's wrong?" Teizen asked. Shiena took a deep breath, "I'm still hiding something." Ryo raised his eyebrow, "And what would that be?" Shiena gathered her courage and spilled, "Kouwa and I made love last week and I became pregnant." At first, there was silence. Then cheers broke out. Ryo shouted, "Yeah! Good job, sis!" Teizen piped in, "Woo hoo! I'm gonna be an uncle of another cute child!" Ryo then laughed it off and snickered at Teizen, "Hey, bro, you better hurry up or you're the only one who's gonna be childless." Teizen activated Senrigan Sage Mode and punched his brother, "HEY! Mind your own business, nii-san!" Kouwa chuckled as he heard the trio yelling from his room, laughing at the insult thrown at Teizen's way. "Teizen better catch up!" he yelled, loud enough for the trio to hear. "Anyways, Ryo, come down here. I must ask you something." The siblings heard Kouwa shouting his taunt and Ryo had to restrain Teizen from marching into Kouwa's bedroom and punching him to oblivion. "Shiena, please restrain him! I gotta go see Kouwa-sensei." He walked out of the room, rubbing his arm where Teizen slugged him. Owww... I forgot we all got stronger from training. He opened the door to Kouwa's room and said, "I'm here, Sensei. What do you need from me?" Kouwa grinned, snapping his fingers. Upon snapping, both Ryo and Kouwa were transported into Ryo's dimension. "Let us fight." "Yes, sir!" Ryo activated Senrigan Burst Mode and activated Yin-Yang Release: Sixteen Holy Bullets and simultaneously used Skyline Meteor. "Is this good?!" he yelled down from his Perfect Susanoo. Kouwa stepped forward, shaking his head. "Decent," he said as a chakra arm shot out from his back, and absorbing the attacks, "But not enough." he finished. Kouwa stepped forward, and a sudden obnoxious noise could be heard. A noise of flapping wings. Suddenly, the noise vanished, and a deep blue light blinded Ryo. A sudden sound could be heard before the Perfect Susanoo was knocked back by a few hundred meters. Ryo deactivated his Perfect Susanoo and said, "No way, was that Limbo: Border Jail? It can't be! You don't have the Rinnegan!" Ryo immediately was on guard again. "No. It wasn't." Kouwa said, and went to perform the attack once again. Ryo dodged the attack by using Yin Release: Infinite Darkness Technique on himself to avoid the blinding blue light. He then counterattacked with Blaze Release: Great Fireball Technique. The Yin clone merely appeared behind Ryo, before switching places with Kouwa. Kouwa flooded his fist with chakra, and knocked Ryo back. As Ryo flew back, Kouwa shot forward, kicking Ryo in the ground, creating a crater of a kilometer radius. "Don't disappoint me." Kouwa said. "I hoped you would improve..." Ryo scratched his head and said, "Man, I hoped my Infinite Darkness Jutsu would work. But it worked against me. You can return, sensei. I'm gonna perfect my jutsus." Kouwa snapped his fingers, and the duo returned to their own reality. "Anywho...it is time to sleep. Good night, my pupil." Kouwa said, before responding. "And tell your sister to meet me in my office." Ryo walked out of the office and knocked on Shiena's door. "Sis, Sensei wants to see you." She answers, "Coming!" She wears fishnet stockings and puts her high heels on. Ryo smiles to himself because he can see his sister change. I remember those good old days when ''I was chasing my sister.''